Time After Time
by CocktailsxandxMiniaturexMistakes
Summary: Rated R for no real reason...My 1st songfic, the song is 'Time after time'.......basically for fluff lovers!Inuyasha and Kagome find out their true feelings......please read and review! my first fanfic!but i assure you, you will like it!


Hey everyone!!!!!!!this is my first fanfic/songfic, the song in it is 'Time After Time' by Cyndi Lauper. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any other of the characters in this fiction, that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

_**Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,**_

_**And think of you**_

_**caught up in circles **_

_**confusion Is nothing new**_

'God Inuyasha...............how do you feel about me?', Kagome wondered, lying in the grass, looking up at the velvet skies in the feudal era. 'Am I just some sort of mirror? To remind you of Kikyo, is that actually what you think about when you look at me? Or do you see me, see what's inside my heart, the heart I've given to you......'

_**Flashback warm nights**_

_**Almost left behind**_

_**Suitcase of memories,**_

_**Time after time**_

Kagome knew exactly how she felt towards the red clad hanyou, who was in his favorite tree. 'I love him', she thought. Her mind was suddenly flooded with the memories that supported this statement. All the time they'd shared, how they had grown closer with every step taken to retrieve the jewel shard and to kill Naraku, they'd finally accomplished that...............so what was keeping Inuyasha from telling her what she longed for? Not kikyo, she was in heaven, or hell who knew? 'if only............', she thought, looking up at Inuyasha.

_**Sometimes you picture me**_

_**I'm walking too far ahead**_

_**You're calling to me, I can't hear**_

_**What you've said**_

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome. A small smile crept upon his face. 'she's so beautiful' he thought. True he denied his feelings for the girl at times, but he couldn't deny them any longer, not even to himself.

_**Then you say go slow**_

_**I fall behind**_

_**The second hand unwinds**_

Kagome felt a sudden wind pick up from behind of where she was sitting Indian style, looking up at the stars. She was about to turn around when she felt two arms wrap around her tiny frame protectively. She tensed for a moment, but then tears began to form in her eyes. Inuyasha was shocked.

"Why are you crying Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, genuinely confused. She turned around to face him.

"I need to know Inuyasha, I cant be kept in question any longer, what are your feelings for me?? ", she asked him.

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

"Kagome, that's a really stupid question" the hanyou chuckled out. "my heart belongs to one person, and one person only"

Kagomes hearty sank. "then why are you still here with me??!! Why didn't you go of to hell with Kikyo when you had the chance to!!!??"

_**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

Inuyasha smiled a sad smile. "Kagome, you cant possibly be that dense", he said. "that person..." he began, he was about to pour out his secrets to her, here and now, he couldn't turn back now. Kagome looked up at him with expectant eyes. "That person, is _you"_

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

More tears formed in her eyes. She smiled and looked up at him. "You

better nto be lying to me!" he chuckled and pulled her into a strong embrace. "I would never" he whispered.

_**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

"How could you have ever doubted my feelings for you, Kagome? every time you've fallen, I've been there to catch you" Inuyasha said into the crook of her neck. "well, it woulda been a lot easier to tell if you had actually told me your feelings" she chuckled out.

_**After my picture fades and darkness has**_

_**Turned to gray**_

_**Watching through windows**_

_**you're wondering If I'm OK**_

"I know.........I'm sorry that I've made you wait this long, it's just, I was afraid of rejection" he said. "You don't know how many times I've worried that you would go through that well and never come back" He admitted to her.

_**Secrets stolen from deep inside**_

_**The drum beats out of time**_

"Don't you ever think like that again!!! I would never do that to you! I made a promise to you, that I'd always be by your side." she said, looking him in the eye. "I have no intention in breaking that promise."

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

She looked up at the hanyou. "kagome, I love you" he said. Her heart swelled. "Oh Inuyasha, I love you too, so much......for so long" she whispered into his haori.

_**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

He lowered his head, pulling Kagome upward a bit. He brushed his lip against hers. The kiss deepened.

_**You said go slow**_

_**I fall behind**_

They broke the kiss only for air. He looked down upon this angel......_his _angel. "Inuyasha?', She questioned, and he nodded in acknowledgement. "promise me...... promise we'll be together, forever?"

_**The second hand unwinds**_

"that's not even a question" he answered and smirked. "Nothing can keep me away from you, Ka-go-me" he mocked her from the first time he had met her, one of his favorite memories, although it hadn't always been. That memory used to hold sorrow for him, but now, it only held happiness.

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

She looked up at him and giggled. She snuggled closer to him. Resting her head on his chest.

_**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

"You'd think that with all the time we've spent together, we would have been doing this for a while." Inuyasha said, looking down upon Kagome.

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

She looked up into his golden eyes, and quickly found herself lost in them. She quickly snapped out of her daze. "Well, woulda ya say we make up for lost time?" She asked him, a sly look on her face. He nodded his head and picked her up bridal style, walking toward the hut.

_**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

She held onto his haori and relaxed into his arms. She finally got what she had wished for, time after time.

Ok thanx for readin everyone!!!!!!!I hope you all enjoyed it!!!!!please read and review, but try to go a little easy on me, this is my first songfic!!!thnx!

Luv always,

Eli


End file.
